


Funeral

by orphan_account



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maya visits Tristan in the hospital after the crash to get some feelings off her chest.*Takes place before s3 during the summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess there's some triggers in this so be warned? I tried to keep it in Maya's character as much as possible.

The sight of Tristan's body was one for the faint-hearted. His head wrapped nicely in a bandage and tube down his throat. His skin looked paler than usual and the bags under his eyes from bruising could be seen a mile away. Maya knew if he were awake that he would be devastated about that - about the way he looks lying there now. The air in the room was heavy with grief. She could hear the silent sobs of his mother waiting outside, his father comforting her as best as he could. It was tragic. Almost like a funeral. 

Maya placed the flowers next to his bedside and sat. The breathing machine was loud in her ear along with the heart monitor. It kept at a steady pace. One beep after the other. "You're so lucky, Tris." She whispered, knowing he probably couldn't hear her anyways. "I wish I didn't have to deal with all this bullshit. You can just stay there in your head for as long as you want and not have to suffer like I do. Or maybe you are suffering in there and we just don't know it." Maya reached up and pushed back a strand of hair that fell on Tristan's forehead. "Everyone seems to have moved on from this. They're all slowly getting their lives back while we're broken.

"I don't know how to feel about anything anymore. It's like there's so many emotions going on in my head and I can't get them out. I talk, but it's like no one is listening to me. I want to scream, lash out, anything. I feel like I'm going under again. God, I wish you could respond to me. I know we weren't the best of friends, but you did use to make me feel good in bad times." Maya wiped away the tear that was about to come out of her eye. She didn't want to cry over Tristan. He wasn't dead.

"Remember our movie night after Miles and I broke up the first time? We watched The Wizard of Oz and you did your Dorthy impression for days after and we had that joke about Miles being the Tin Man but never getting a heart in the end of the movie." She laughed, "We ate an entire tub of ice cream. It made us so sick, we couldn't look at ice cream for weeks. I want that again. That feeling of happiness. Of pure joy inside of me. I think I lost it somewhere when the bus crashed. Something sucked it right out of me. School is starting soon and I don't know what to do.  I'm afraid that's all people are going to be talking about - the crash. I'm kinda tired of talking about it. I'm tired of talking about everything."

Maya placed her hand on Tristan's cold one. "You don't have to say anything. Lucky you. I know I'm losing it. I always end up losing it. The universe has something against me, I'm sure of it. Nothing good happens to people when they're around me. You should have stayed away. We should have never of made up after that stupid fight. You wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for me. I shouldn't of gotten on that bus. Maya stood. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Tristan's head. "Don't give up. You never deserved this." 


End file.
